


Middle Ground

by mazymay12



Series: From the Perfect Start to The Finish Line [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Date, Cuddling, First Date, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Multi, Nightmares, Slow Dancing, They’re lesbians Harold, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazymay12/pseuds/mazymay12
Summary: Little pieces of Where It Began that didn't fit quite right in the main storyline. All of them are canon.Please note that these will not be in order! And they will be updated whenever.





	1. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 and 16 take a couple of days apart, and this chapter takes place in that in between area. 
> 
> Sci and Strawberry confess without ever really saying a word.

The backyard was easy to lose yourself in. It wasn’t fancy, but it was  _ nice.  _ The grass near the fence was overgrown, and a tree had grown a little too wildly, without trimming, and the flowers did as they pleased, but it was pretty in its own right. Honestly, the only thing Sci had insisted on fully controlling was the man-made pond underneath the tree, but that was it.

 

The grass was so soft. Well-cared for, but allowed some freedom to grow how it pleased, it made for a good spot to lie down on and stare up at the night sky. Sci felt lucky to have a home in a somewhat smaller town, allowing full view of the stars, something he never got tired of. Naturally, he lied down to watch and to ponder about things he sometimes felt were out of his reach of understanding. What did he feel for Strawberry? Why was it so strong? Why did Candy’s sadness hurt him equally as much, despite having never cared much for him or his universe? Why did the thought that Little Bones was Error scare him?

 

…

 

Logically, he knew these answers and, really, he didn’t want to admit it. He could just store away these thoughts and pretend it never came up.

 

His musings were interrupted by one of his house guests walking closer. He glanced up, spotting Strawberry nearing. The other had donned some of Sci’s clothes for sleepwear, which really brought up the fact that Strawberry was… well, small. Not that tiny, but small enough for Sci’s shirt to come down past his pelvis by an inch, and the boxer shorts needing to be pulled up every once in a while. 

 

Sci could admit that the Fell looked cute without it being gay, right?

 

Strawberry sat down next to him, his eyes tired and his smile meek. Sci sat up, placing his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Nightmares?” Sci asked softly.

Strawberry nodded, ducking his skull down. Sci’s soul felt heavy with the expression of guilt and shame that graced his guest. He moved his hand over one of Strawberry’s, maneuvering so he could hold it.

 

“It’s okay to have nightmares.” Sci mumbled, running his thumb over the other’s knuckles.

“I have ‘em so much,” Strawberry whispered, the touch of tears weighing down his words,” I feel so… weak, Sci…”

Sci pressed his forehead to Strawberry’s, a sympathetic smile on his face,” but you aren’t, Strawby. You’ve been hurting a lot. You’ve been through so much. You’ll get past these nightmares. You’re so strong like that.”

 

The Fell hiccuped, and rivers appeared down his cheeks. Sci pulled his face back, using his free hand to brush tears away gently.

“Sorry,” he mumbled,” I guess I’m really out of touch with comforting people.”

Strawberry giggled wetly, moving his own free hand over Sci’s, then guided the limb so he could press a skeleton kiss to the back,” no, I jus’... never got told I was… strong.”

 

“That’s a shame,” Sci replied, cheeks heating up with blush,” You’re incredibly strong. And… and… wonderful, honestly.”   
  
It was Strawberry’s turn to become flushed, his own cheeks turning red instead of the cool blue of his counterpart.

  
  
  
  


“...dance with me, Strawberry.” Sci blurted out, standing up and offering his hand. And, honestly, Strawberry didn’t think about it when he grabbed Sci’s outstretched appendage. 

“Do ya even know how to dance?” Strawberry asked as they took their stances, Sci leading and Strawberry following. 

Sci looked sheepish,” I haven’t done it in a while.”

One step, two step, three, four… Sci’s movements were shaky, like joints of a machine that had been rusted. 

One, two, three, four…

One, two three, four…

 

And transition into smooth action. They guided along the ground, their bare feet just barely brushing the grass, who, along with the oak tree and stars, had become their audience. They watched, held their breaths, as the two picked up the pace and soft laughter arose as they moved, joyous in this shared movement, only for them and their audience.

 

Sci paused and seamlessly dipped his partner, then pulled him up, meeting in a kiss. A sweet, gentle kiss, that felt so right between the two. Their performance lost upon this simple gesture, Strawberry’s arms around Sci’s shoulders, whose palms rested on the small of the Fell’s back, pulling him closer, scared to destroy this by moving away. 

 

Strawberry parted from the kiss, a few seconds later, but held on, meeting Sci’s gaze. And, god, he looked so perfect, aglow with magic and that smile? That smile captured what was left of his soul, so beautiful and sweet and he’d never forget it.

 

“Yer quite the charmer, Sci,” Strawberry breathed out.

Sci laughed quietly, moving one hand to cup his cheek,” I can’t believe that. Really, you’re the one whose had me this entire time.”

 

Another chaste kiss and they officially disentangled, despite clear hesitation. 

“It’s getting late,” Sci remarked,” we just go to bed now.”

“...Can we… cuddle? I would rather not be alone…”

 

Sci took Strawberry’s hand, leading him along,” as long as I can hold you, I thoroughly believe I will be happy.”

 

Their performance was met with the stars twinkling in an uproaring applause, though the two will never see nor hear their audience’s approval as they settled under a comforter and connected like puzzle pieces, tangling themselves in one another to conquer late night terrors together. 

 

And it was perfect.


	2. The Thing About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel meets her date.
> 
> Takes place in chapter nine.

The new restaurant looked lovely, Toriel thought, as she arrived. She was pleased her subjects were settling and expanding to the furthest reaches of the Underground. Though it meant a long existence in their confines, it also meant that people were content.

That's all she could ask, right?

 

The restaurant was fairly small, borderline a quaint diner, with warm red walls. It was tucked away further into New Home, where the lights sparkled off the rock making the "roads" and monsters strolled for quiet refuges. The door was a clean white, with a window and the name painted in such curly writing, Toriel couldn't read it. The walls were broken up by larger windows, allowing her to view, in some detail, the image of joy from the patrons inside.

However, she did not stay long, lingering in thoughts with cocktail emotions attached.

She pushed her figure through the doorway. Giving a gentle smile to the worker checking reservations, who jolted at her appearance, she gave a name and allowing herself to admire the interior, following reds and greens and browns as a guide to every little thing.

She wondered how the furniture came to be.

Toriel was then led to a table towards the back with a petite spider monster nervously fidgeting about in her seat. The worker disappeared, likely back to their post.

"I am deeply sorry for being late," the queen murmured, taking her place across from the other.

The spider's eyes widened upon spotting her, "oh, my queen-!"

"no, no, my dear! I am Toriel, your blind date." Her smile lit up her eyes as the woman flushed.

"Yes, right, my apologies, Toriel," the spider said, "My name is Muffet. Might I say you look incredibly stunning tonight?"

One of Muffet's hands met Toriel's in a firm hand shake that didn't quite break away as their hands fell to the table and the action had been completed.

"Mighty words for someone I could have mistake for royalty," cooed Toriel, who found immense pleasure in her date's flustered appearance.

She couldn't help but feel disappointed when a waiter came for their orders, forcing her attention away from the lovely monster before her.

* * *

After their orders were taken, a conversation was made to prod at interests and likes.

But, once their meals were presented, lives were discussed like storybooks of memory.

"...U hade a guardsmen come in earlier. he said he knew you," the queen began sweetly," a little skeleton-"

"oh, Sans?" Muffet's gaze twinkled. Toriel could tell that a great deal of affection festered in the other's soul. And sheouldn't blame her; the bubbly skeleton had a way with people that he likely didn't even know of.

 

But...

"He's been off lately," remarked Toriel.

Muffet ducked her head, "he's been off for a long time but, if you're talking about the child, I must agree his behavior is strange."

"the child  _is_ new," Toriel agreed, her brows furrowing, "do you think he can handle a child?"

"Yes, I have no doubt in my mind about how well he'll deal with a kid. I'm more worried about how he handles himself during all of this..."

Toriel gestured for her to explain.

"I know both the brothers. Papyrus more so, but... I know Papyrus doesn't know about Sans' more... prominent issues, I suppose? Sans' smile doesn't always look happy and he often times seems tired... He gets lost in thought and heaven knows he doesn't know how to control it."

Muffet's words picked up, stuttering and awkward, concern and care laced them and the queen was so happy someone else cared for the small skeleton. Often, he uttered his loneliness, that he knew people had a hard time with the way he was and he felt broken because of it. But he'd push away before she could say anything.

 

"it is true that he's not as happy as he lets on, but that bonehead is strong. I am so happy he has you."

Muffet placed her hands on the table, gentle, "and I, you, Toriel. I'm also happy we have a mutual."

...

 

The conversation moved on, as well as the their meal.

 

"...and then I opened up my cafe," Muffet finished as her fork met empty porcelain.

Toriel's eyes were bright, "my, what a tale! You know... You must come over some time and have dinner with me. Perhaps we could make it together?"

The spider looked as though a divine creature had gifted her the world. Knowing neither of them wanted dessert, they stood up, two of Muffet's hands taking one of Toriel.

"I would be delighted to," she exclaimed, kissing the queen's fuzzy hand.

Toriel gave a soft laugh, swooping down and pressing her lips to her datemate's cheek.

"how's Tuesday at five?"

"Toriel, that would be perfect."

And the queen left, leaving the darling women with an adoring look and excitement in the next date.

 

And, my, what a strange thing love was, found in confines and still blooming perfectly within her chest. 

 


End file.
